Age Is Nothing But A Number
by The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst
Summary: A/N: This comes as a gift to a very special birthday girl. Happy Birthday, TohruKyoYuki! Remember to never let go of your dreams. No matter what they are. No matter what others say. Remember that childhood is never really lost. Adulthood is not fatal. And, most importantly, age is nothing but a number. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*
**A/N: This comes as a gift to a very special birthday girl. Happy Birthday, TohruKyoYuki! Remember to never let go of your dreams. No matter what they are. No matter what others say. Remember that childhood is never really lost. Adulthood is not fatal. And, most importantly, age is nothing but a number.**

* * *

A small sigh pushed itself from his nose.

Another lecture.

He was always being lectured.

By everyone.

Parents.

Teachers.

And now...his cousin.

But it was always over the same thing, though.

Always the same thing...

Like a broken record.

 _'Grow up!'_

And...frankly...he was quite over it.

"Are you even _listening_ , Shigure?" The harsh tone of his cousin and best friend finally broke through the cozy little padded wall he had build himself as his soft brown gaze focused on the stern glare he was currently receiving.

"Nope." He admitted bluntly with this slow, bored drawl without a shred of shame, drinking in the distorted view of his cousin from his back as the man's expression grew even more taught then it had been before.

The man looked constipated.

Honestly...when was the last time that Hatori had gone to the bathroom?

He was studying to be a medial physician, after all. He might want to look into that.

"Shigure!" Hatori chided curtly, clearly exasperated by his complete indifference. "You need to start taking things a little more seriously."

Ah...the same old song.

 _'Shigure, you need to take things more seriously.'_

 _'Shigure, you need to grow up.'_

 _'Shigure, you need to start acting your age.'_

 _'Shigure, stop doing that.'_

 _'Shigure, pay attention.'_

 _'Shigure...'_

 _'Shigure.'_

"Shigure!"

"What?!" He suddenly snapped, an uncharacteristic scowl forming along his brow as he glared at his cousin.

"You haven't been listening to a _word_ I've been saying!" Hatori quipped, crossing his arms along his chest in a show of authority and disapproval.

"That's because you're boring, Hari." Shigure stated flatly, watching as the man infinitesimally twitched with agitation.

"You're turning 18 tomorrow." The man's tone grew ever somber with his seriousness as he stared at the child before him. "You're in your last year of highschool, and you haven't even filled out a single application for college." He persisted. " _Or_ a job, for that matter." Hatori continued his scolding. "You _will_ have responsibilities as an adult." His brow furrowed under the weight of his aged soul and heavy shoulders, though he was only months older that the boy he was now chiding. "What exactly are you planning to _do_ with your life?" And Shigure couldn't stifle the audible groan from his lips as it crawled its way up his throat.

...plans...

Why did everything in his life have to involve planning?

Thinking ahead was boring. And it took away pleasure from the moment.

"Plans are for _boring_ people who lack imagination and spontaneity." Shigure quipped. "Like _you_ , Ha-san." He gave a childishly impish grin to his cousin. "Besides..." He murmured, finally righting himself to stare seriously at his cousin. "What makes you think I _don't_ have plans?"

"You _do_?" Hatori openly scoffed. "Like _what_ , exactly?"

"I'm going to be a famous writer." Shigure responded earnestly, causing a dubious expression of disbelief to form along his cousin's otherwise stoic features.

"...really...?" Hatori muttered with the characteristic raise of his eyebrow.

"What?" Shigure frowned. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Oh I _know_ you can do it." Hatori responded, giving a small pause before offering the parting shot of a snarky caveat. "... _if_ and when you ever _actually_ decide to apply yourself."

"That hurts, Hari."

...and...it did.

Sort of.

Maybe more than he had wanted to admit.

He knew that Hatori meant well. That he just worried. Too much for his own health, some times. Ironic, considering he wanted to be a doctor. But...a very small part of Shigure wanted his cousin to believe in him. To have a little faith. But...there was the larger part of himself that simply didn't care.

And that part...

That part of himself would prove everyone wrong.

 **The End**


End file.
